


Paperwork

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: What Eevees Saw [4]
Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Go actually manages to make Spark do the paperwork with the help of pizza and an accidental rosebush that appeared due to Blanche being too decent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



Go shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He managed to lure Spark with pizza into doing paperwork and he had two pieces left before Spark inevitably wandered off. Sorting out the more important papers wasn't an easy task but Go did his best.

'Is that a delivery receipt for _roses_?' Go opened his eyes. Sorting out the paperwork wasn't going to be much help if the moment he stopped looking Spark took papers from the wrong pile.

'It was delivered from the Mystic leader. It's not important.'

'Blanche send me roses and you thought it _wasn't important_?' Spark shook the paper at Go with an incredulous expression.

'Apparently it was to replace a rosebush they destroyed - which is interesting because we never HAD a rosebush. Also, I couldn't tell you about the delivery because I couldn't find you anywhere. _For the whole goddamn day_.' Go tried to put as much emphasis on the last sentence as he could but Spark looked like he didn't hear it. Or, as Go always suspected, heard it and simply didn't give a damn.

'OOoh, the lobby one. Yes, I remember, our receptionist burst out crying and Blanche looked concerned.' Spark grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it.

'Lobby… You mean the laurel tree I found frozen a week ago when I came in and you said it's because someone didn't close the door properly?'

'Well, I actually might have thrown a snowball behind Blanche's collar when they came in that day.'

Go put his hand on his face. He knew where this was going.

'...You threw a snowball behind the collar of Articuno's bonded…' Go witnessed that once. No wonder the receptionist was crying. As far as Go knew none of the receptionists cared about the potted plants but none of them were prepared for the instinctive summoning of Articuno Blanche did when surprised with snow. 'So this was basically your fault but they still send a plant to replace it?'

'Can I get the rosebush moved into my office? _Roses from Blanche_!' Spark's excitement rivalled that of a young puppy. Go sighed. He didn't' really expect Spark to answer his question but he realised he had a great opportunity which he shouldn't waste.

'If we finish the whole paperwork today you can take the goddamn bush to your apartment.'

Spark pouted eyeing the piles on his desk. Go decided to use his final weapon.

'Annie told me Blanche chose the bush personally. The roses are yellow.'

 

\---

 

Later that day Go ordered a big basket full of fruit and send it to Blanche with a thank-you note. A couple of hours later he got a message from Annie with a photo showing Blanche's beautiful confused face, followed shortly by a text message.

'Blanche asks if this is the first time Spark did all of his paperwork at once.'

Go rubbed his nose and typed out a reply.

'Yeah.'

'They said: not a surprise. Tough. Need a drink?'

'HELL YEAH. The usual place in an hour?'

'Sure. On me - Blanche is actually eating the fruit!!! Need to be back @ midnight tho to make them go to sleep'

Well, Annie had her own problems with her leader. Go laid back in his chair, scrolled to the picture of Blanche Annie had send before and saved it to his photo folder.

He couldn't help being a little jealous of Annie, although he had to admit it wasn't hard to be jealous of anyone not working under Spark.

Well, maybe except for Amelie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about Instinct banners accidentally burned by Candela but instead we got this.
> 
> I blame sleep deprivation.


End file.
